District 14  The Muttants
by Aurag2
Summary: All mutts are bad. But what about the ones from the long gone District 14 that are mutated people? If they have reason to fight, is it really bad? And how will this affect Katniss and her country that is finally safe? Post Mockingjay.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is at the end of the Mockingjay but it is different from the original ending. In this version, Katniss never shot President Coin, but president Snow instead. Sometime after the 76th Hunger Games ended, it was revealed that Coin did kill the children on the day they took over. This caused her to be taken from power and Katniss was elected because after she was very depressed and alone, causing her to need to help the other lower districts. This caused the districts to love her. She is with Peeta and they are married, living together happily in Snow's old mansion. Gale is single in the story but happily working for Katniss. Haymitch is back in 12 and off alcohol, helping rebuild District 12 and move the ashes. Any other questions about the situation now may be asked in reviews and will be posted in the next chapter.**

**I do not own the Hunger Games.**

**This story is beta read by ILoveHarryPotterForever who edited this chapter which was such a mess, gave ideas, and keeps me straight. A big shout out to you.**

Chapter 1 - A Typical Day

I woke up and took a warm shower, just like I've always done. I feel that it washes away mistakes of the past, but I should know that the memories will always be stuck in the back of my mind. What I need to focus on now is the present.

After the war and the 76th Hunger Games we held our first election. Well, after Coin fell because of the scandal from bombing the kids. Although all the candidates were well qualified, I won for my work repairing the Districts even after the war. I was glad to take on the position. Katniss, For the People.

I'm just finished adjusting my braid when Peeta walks in. Peeta, the one I can always count on. And the only one that can handle my hectic schedule. So, he quickly became my assistant; to handle anyone wanting to talk to me, my schedule, and help me whenever I need it. I know he's the best for the job, because he truly cares about me.

"Morning, sweetie. It's going to be a very busy day today. You have the signing of the equal act system on live television at 9am. Then, we have the meeting with District 13's leader, President BlueBell, at 11am, about bringing them back to the surface, and President Karen wants to talk about the progress in District 12. We'll squeeze in lunch somewhere around here. Gale says he has some important news about District 11 that will be done at three. Then..."

I stopped his speech with a kiss, than thanked him. "That's enough. Alright, off to the signing."

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Although the new system had already been in power for a long time, today was when it became official by law. First thing on the list was that all Districts were given what they needed: support and machines in the mines, night glasses in District 11, etc. This way people were safe and it was easier for them to do their jobs. It was important to me that no one lost their dads in the mine like i had.

Secondly, money was now valueless. Everything became free: food, clothes, water, and oil. This way as long as someone was working, they could take what they needed and live. No one would ever be in Prim and I's situation again.

Now, you may ask, what if people want to not work and just take from the people who are working? What if people just need a break? What if they want to keep up their spoiled Capitol lives? We kept this option open.

Through a very organized scan card system issued to every system we can keep track of where they work. Jobs are sorted from level 1-5; 5 being the worst jobs like mining. The scan cards show their current status. People, who work in a level 5 job for 2 years, may take 1 year off as stress leave to live wonderful free lives and take what they need since they paid for it in hard labor for 2 long years. Then, they must work again.

Everyone agreed to the system and so far no one has complained. Since people get to do what they enjoy, there is no more starving people, and everyone is taken care of fairly.

I signed the documents and we headed off to our next activity of the day, proud of my nation and my people.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

It was a long day for me, but I couldn't wait to see Gale at the end of it. At first, seeing Gale hurt my heart, feeling that it was unfair for picking Peetah, but after a while I had gotten used to it. Sure, Gale loved me, but he'd find his girl soon enough. I knew it deep down in my heart.

Walking in to see Gale, I thought about what it could be that was happening in District 11. Everything had been so peaceful since the war ended. Hopefully no one was in danger.

"It's great to see you again, Gale," I said with a large smile on my face. I wanted to hug him but he motioned for me to sit down. Peetah sat behind me.

"You too, Catnip, but this is important. We should stay focused." I nodded, preparing myself for whatever news he was going to throw at me.

"There have been a series of odd attacks in District 12 and 11. We didn't think much of it, but after it repeating, we need to look into it."

My face was much more serious as I stared at him. "Go on."

"There have been 3 attacks. The first on District 12 and the second two on District 11. Each one has three things in common: No one spots the attacks, animals are killed and taken from the village, and animal prints no one can recognize in that area. These people are working hard to supply meat to each other and these anonymous hunters are making it hard for them to survive. Its throwing the equal work act out of balance."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "What do we do, Gale?"

"My first worry is, as head of security for the Districts, we make up for what they lost. District 12 will need more goats to fill up their milk again and District 11 will need more chickens and wild turkeys."

I nodded. We could do that.

"Next, security for 12, 11, 10 and 9 should be increased to be safe. We wouldn't want a citizen to be killed next. And maybe some research? I'm not sure, honestly, Katniss. I've went over all the animals from District 12 we used to hunt and nothing matched the tracks we found."

I mulled it all over in my head before I made my decision. "Alright, send the animals with the instructions that they are to breed them to keep the food supply good and, only then, kill them for food. Also, send two more Justice Fighters to every District." I turned towards Peeta, who was standing behind me, silently observing our conversation. "Peeta, schedule time for me and Gale to look through the files within the next few days." Peeta nodded and started flipping through his clip board.

Before I knew it I was being rushed out towards my next meeting, with only a hug from Gale and a guarantee that we'd be in contact again. I can remember the last thing he said before he left:

"I just hope everything's going to be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat in the middle of a pile of files and folders, trying to find any information on these weird attacks. Everything from Anomolies to Zoos had been looked at. There is nothing I would leave unsearched. No matter what the cost, I would protect them.

"Did you try asking the Hunter's Federation?" Peeta asked as he tried to clean up my mess. When I got into things like this, I tended to r_eally _get into it, and I normally left a big mess.

"You think they could help?" I asked, unsure. The Hunter's Federation, HF for short, was a group that dedicated their lives to teaching others to hunt after the war.

It was originally started by me, before I became president; we helped others across Panem learn to hunt. Now they teach their skills on to the next generation. It also helps to keep hunters connected across Panem when searching for rare pelts, helping lost hunters, and protecting rare species.

"Sure, they may be new, but they're all across Panem. Maybe its a new animal but maybe its just from another District?" he responded, still trying, in vain, to clean up my excessive mess.

I nodded to myself, that was a possibility that I hadn't considered. Although they were new to this, they went out daily and would see what was going on. There was a good chance there knew something about these strange creatures.

Although, currently, all we had was a picture of a footprint. It really wasn't much to go on, even for two expertly trained hunters.

"They may help," I said, flipping through a few more pages, "but we need some kind of bigger clue to go on."

Peeta nodded. "Well, maybe you and Gale could go check out the District 11 attacks? You could look for clues, check out some prints in person, and even talk to some locals?"

That was a great idea, actually.

I went over and hugged Peeta. Honestly, I'd be lost without him. This wasn't the first time he's helped me out with problems like this.

oOo

Gale and I were in our outdoor outfits. It was kind of a step down from my Mockinjay suit, but still good for hunting and basic protection. Gale had his pocket knife, just incase, as well as a gun, since he was my main security for the time being. I had my bow, but with just basic arrows. I hadn't needed the fire or explosive arrows since the war ended.

As we walked down the street, I received lots of smiles and waves, being the president and all. I smiled and waved back, but I really was just Katniss right now, a messed up surviver of the Hunger Games who was just trying to keep people safe.

"Alright, so should we talk to the mayor first or check out the scene?"

"Probably the mayor, she probably knows the scene better than us anyway," he replied, confirming my thoughts.

We headed past the small huts of the workers. This actually seemed to be one of the few Districts that hasn't changed much. Many of the workers actually enjoyed picking the fruit, singing to the birds, and telling jokes with friends. Rue never hated it here, she just hated the rough conditions. Once we removed those, District 11 practically became a paradise.

The mayor was more than happy to help us. Most of District 11 was really shaken up about these recent events and I could tell she was anxious to bring peace to her people. Just like I was; it was nice to meet someone with the same common goal.

"Katniss, this is it. Its just a chicken coop really, but this is where we get all of the eggs and protein for the District. The first time it was only a few, barely enough to notice; we just thought a couple of them ran off, but then we found the animal prints."

I crouched down, careful to not mess up any of the marks in the hay. Luckily, they had moved the new chickens somewhere else, so none of the prints had been ruined. "And the second time?" I asked, not wanting to miss any details.

"We lost all the eggs in the cage, they were smashed all over the floor, probably from the chaos. Eighteen hens were gone and all four roosters. They're harder to find in such great condition. It was only 2 days after the original attack and for the week since, we haven't had any trouble. It's really odd."

I nodded, digging around the prints. There seemed to be District 12 dirt all over the tracks, but we already knew they had been attacked. Looking up, I saw Gale half inside the chicken coup, his butt sticking up in the air. I giggled, but tried to stay serious for the mayor.

"Hey, Catnip, I think I found something," he said pulling himself out of the coup. His knees and hands were covered in chicken poop, but he had something in his closed fist. Opening it, he revealed a clump of dirty white hair. I took a few peices, balancing it in my hand. "Its thick, Gale, maybe bear?"

"I was actually thinking of some type of wild dog."

oOo

?'s POV

Brushing the dirt off of my shirt, I settled down for the night with my pack. We had full bellies, we had people on guard, and we were ready.


End file.
